


[11.11]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Like, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack, chris and the others are wolves, reader is a witch, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: Strolling through the woods, you stumble across a wounded wolf; despite the rivalry between witches and wolves, you decided to take the creature home and treat his wounds.However, what's this fluttering feeling in your heart?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Quickly spinning on your heels, you hastily hid yourself behind an oak tree, your heavy cape hugging your frame and its cape successfully hiding your face.  
 _“Damn King on a hunt when I need to gather herbs,”_ you thought, annoyed.  
With a harsh tug, you freed the part of your dress that was stuck in a lump of roots near your feet, an annoyed whiff escaping your lips.  
«Gowns are unpractical.» your witch Mentor told you, many years ago.  
«Unpractical but _stylish_.» you justified yourself, back then.  
 _“I should have listened to that old lady,”_ you thought to yourself. Truth was, you only considered a dramatic change of style as occasions like this happened.  
After all, you were a powerful witch, you could wander anywhere without fearing anyone; you only needed to be quick and stealth during those few times where you roamed in the King’s territory to gather few of the herbs you needed for your spells.  
Sharpening your ears, you took the hint to move once again, trying to be as quick as possible to finish your task. Your basket was almost completely full of everything you needed, and haste suddenly became your best friend, since you knew that the King and his men would be back soon and you needed to get back home quickly.  
You were not banned from the King’s territories, in fact, you have been requested many times to work as a medic for the Castle, but you always refused, answering that you did not want to be part of the King’s domain. You were a witch, and your Mentor had always taught you that witches only belonged to the Moon and answered to the laws of nature. Witches could never belong to a King, trapped inside a Castle.  
  
Small, pained whines caught your attention, and you froze in your steps, trying to identify where those noises were coming from; those complaints definitely seemed _not_ human. Drawn by a strange force, you changed your original direction, your feet walking towards those little cries almost as if _something_ was steadily pushing you towards that way.  
«Oh, _no_.» you whispered, catching the attention of the creature –a large grey wolf, snapping his head towards you, big and inquisitive red eyes staring back at you with a wary snarl.  
Your brows furrowed, wondering what to do. Wolves and witches had never been on good terms, but how could you leave it to die? Your eyes shifted on its form, laying on its side, grey fur covered with blood, which slightly pooled around its frame.  
“ _Screw that_ ,” you thought as you swallowed loudly, slowly placing your basket on the floor, and took a hesitant step closer. The wolf growled at you, still wary of your presence, and you halted your steps once again. You knew it could not attack you due to the amount of blood staining its side – you deduced that it was a quite big wound, but nothing guaranteed you that the wolf would not try to bite you as soon as you were within its reach. You were enemies, after all.  
«Okay, I-I’m not trying to hurt you,» you lift your hands, taking off the hood on your head, so that the wolf could see that you were not challenging him, in fact, your eyes never once tried to hold its gaze. «I know you don’t understand human language, but I want to help you.» you said, sincerity transpired through your voice, and since his growl momentarily stopped, you took it as a sign to get closer.  
For a single second, you thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , the wolf understood what you said, but that thought disappeared from your mind as soon as, kneeling next to its side, you hesitantly touched its grey and bloody fur, drawing your hand back as the wolf whined again, painfully.  
To your dismay, it was indeed a large wound, and judging by the look of it, it must have been pretty deep, too. Your shoulders fell in dejection, you could not heal the wolf using a spell, it would take too much time and neither of you were safe out in the open; you needed to take him to your house to treat him back to health.  
 _“It must have been the King and his men,”_ you concluded, _“may Artemis curse them.”  
_ You were never particularly fond of wolves – you basically grew up both fearing and despising them due to your mutual and unmotivated hatred, but you couldn’t stand how humans decided to make a ricreative activity out of something like hunt.  
«I’ll take you to my house to heal you. However… I fear the way back won’t be comfortable for you.» you mumbled the last part, getting back on your feet and untying your cape by the small, neat ribbon in the middle of your collarbones. The wolf was still cautiously looking at your every move, and you ignored him, carefully spreading your dark green cloak on the ground.  
The wolf was far too big and far too heavy for you to lift it up and carry it all the way to your cottage, so you decided to move it on your cape – with extreme difficulty, so that you could at least half drag, half carry it.  
Your eyes flashed golden as you casted a spell on the both of you, making the wolf’s weight partially non-existent and also, that any human that crossed your way back would not have seen you. It took you a lot of effort and all the strength you had in your body to walk back – your basket full of herbs obediently floating in the air and following the both of you.  
You made sure to be as careful and attentive as you could, trying not to worsen the wolf’s wound and stopping as soon as its whines seemed more painful. A part of you wanted to wonder why the wolf seemed so obedient and less wary of you, but the part of you focused on getting home unharmed had the upper hand.

Your cottage was not particularly big; in fact, it was quite humble to belong to a powerful witch. You could have had any house you wanted and yet, you decided to settle there: two floors, grey and uneven bricks, a large garden around the perimeter of your house – part of it served as a small vegetable garden, everything surrounded by a wooden fence.  
It was humble, but it was fairly distant from both the woods and the closest village, and you loved it.  
You dragged the wolf’s still whining frame – which you found out being a _he_ , all the way to your house. Your forehead was sweaty, your body completely ached, you most definitely needed a bath, and you were sure that your cape was definitely damaged, but still your main thought was to check his wounds, since the fear of them being infected made way into your brain.  
Your eyes flashed golden once again, and some pillows and blankets re-arranged themselves on the floor near your small sofa, in order to create a bed large enough for him to be comfortable.  
Carefully, you laid the wolf on the makeshift bed, taking a deep breath and slowly stretching your arms in the vain attempt to get rid of the ache and soreness on your limbs. Absently, you kicked the bloodstained cape out of your reach, and quickly knelt next to him. You took another deep breath, aware of the wolf’s red eyes plastered on your face, watching your eyes flashing golden once again as you casted spells, once after the others. Next to you, immediately made their appearance a small basin full of steaming water with a white cotton cloth immersed in it, you reached out to the tools in mid-air, focusing on the wolf’s wound.  
«This is going to hurt, please don’t bite me.» you mumbled, barely above a whisper, unaware that he heard you loud and clear. You carefully began to wash his wound with slow but firm strokes, your heart skipping several beats anytime he whined and writhed in pain. Trying to be as delicate as you could, you meticulously wiped away all the blood, the steamy water in the basin now of a reddish colour, and once the wound was clean enough, you quickly stood up and walked towards you small kitchen, hastily creating an herbal compress using your marble mortar and pestle.  
What you feared the most ended up being the truth: the wound was infected.  
You massaged a side of your temple; you have never felt so stressed in your whole life. The wolf’s life at this point was completely in your hands. The wound was too big and infected to heal by itself.  
«Okay, big boy. It’s gonna hurt – like, a lot.» you dared to look at him in the eyes, feeling a random sensation in your stomach, but didn’t gave it any importance as you kneeled once again next to his side and coated your fingers with the herbs, slowly spreading the medicine on his would while casting a healing spell. Although you were completely focused on what you were doing, the wolf’s painful whines raised goosebumps on your skin.  
You closed your eyes, running a hand through your hair and trying to ignore the sensation of exhaustion spreading around your body, and as you also tried to ignore the headache you got anytime you used too much magic in so little time, you felt a tentative bump against your skin. Your eyes shot open, and your gaze locked with the wolf’s big, red eyes. He repeated the action, nudging his nose against your knee, noticing how the emotions behind his eyes definitely shifted from wary to gentle, almost as to say “ _thank you_ ”, and you let out a short, breathless laugh as you erupted into a wide smile.  
«It’s still infected,» you hesitantly reached towards the cotton bandages floating next to your head, «But at least, you won’t die.» you muttered to yourself as you proceeded to create a tight bandage around his side.  
Once you finished, you finally took notice about the huge grey wolf now asleep in your living room, and you decided to finally take a hot bath and get a nice change of clothes. Your new provisory bed became the small sofa right next to the peacefully sleeping wolf, so that you could check up on him every now and then.

-

A week passed pretty quickly, and you most definitely ended up giving up the majority of your sleeping schedule in order to watch over the wolf – not like the strained howls coming from the woods nearby would have let you sleep anyways. The fact that he was not conscious most of the day worried you more and more, not to mention that the infection had not yet gave any sign of healing despite the herbs compresses and the continuous use of magic.  
What surprised you, was that anytime the wolf was conscious, he seemed to somehow _search_ for your presence. If you were kneeling on the ground, busy with his bandages, he would place his large and fluffy head on your legs, making you giggle because, «How am I supposed to heal you like this?» Therefore, he would just nuzzle his nose against your thigh and settle for placing his paw above one of your legs. It was not an unpleasant feeling, instead, something about it made you feel warm, somewhere among all the concern you were feeling.  
You’d still spend your days with your nose buried in all the books in your house, some of them scattered on the floor in a disordered way, desperately looking for a way to definitely help him.

As your Mentor always taught you, infections irredeemably lead to fever, and the wolf’s fever irredeemably led you to one of the biggest scare in your life.  
You woke up around the middle of the morning due to a loud noise of bones cracking right next to you, and you opened your eyes just in time to see the big and grey wolf you have been treating for over a week, shifting into a brown haired boy around your age.  
Needless to say, the loud and shocked scream that instinctively left your lips woke him up, and to your surprise, instead of threatening red eyes, your gaze was met big, brown and confused eyes.  
«Y-You!» you shrieked, unable to move due to his head still on your lap. The boy, which you just realized being stark naked, groaned, reaching over to rub his face with his hand.  
« **Chris**.» now, you didn’t expect his voice to be so… Beautiful.  
«What? Who is that now?!» you tried to keep a calm voice, frantically moving your gaze around the room and trying to look anywhere but the boys’ toned and pale body.  
You felt him chuckle, «It’s my name, Witch.» he mumbled, his voice strained due to him still being in pain. «My body shifted back due to the fever, I’m sorry.»  
You stared at his face as he slowly shifted around, laying on his back and turning his head so that now, his nose was almost pressing against your navel.  
Before you could even _think_ about a proper answer, he doze back to sleep, mumbling a soft, almost inaudible «Thank you.» before falling back into unconsciousness.  
Mindlessly, your right hand reached out to gently caress the other’s brown hair – a gesture that you did quite often with his wolf form since his grey fur was so incredibly fluffy and relaxing to caress, as you stared into the void for several minutes.  
«He’s a werewolf,» you mumbled with a frown, the fingertips of your left hand carefully hovering above his features, «And he’s hot.»  
 **Chris** eventually shifted back into his wolf form within the next hours, and you tried to ignore the loud noise of bones cracking, since it seemed _really_ painful.

-

The routine fell back into normal, even after the shocking news. A blush would sometimes cover your cheeks anytime the random thought of him having a human form crossed your mind, but you focused on his infected wound, which luckily started to heal.  
 **Chris** managed to spend at least half of the day awake now, and your spells were _finally_ more effective than they were before.  
Your magic mixed to wolves being able to heal faster, resulted in **Chris** spending a bit of the day in his human form, and you being incredibly flustered about it.  
You grew up with your Mentor witch, who was a woman; the only boys and men you have ever met were the villagers, but you have never been alone with a boy, let alone having one _inside_ your house and, well, completely naked. You resolved the matter quickly, giving him a blanket and excusing yourself for not having clothes that suited his body. **Chris** just shrugged, thankful for being alive in the first place.  
«I’m not going to lie, _Witch_.» he spoke in a soft, tender voice as you helped him sitting on the wooden chairs of your kitchen. «I literally owe you my life.»  
You laughed loudly, sitting down in front of him on your small wooden table, after placing two plates full of food in front of the both of you.  
«Indeed you do, _Wolf_.» you answered with the same tone, playfully pointing a wooden fork towards him. «I hope I didn’t grow white hair due to all the pent up stress and lack of sleep.» You mumbled, more to yourself. «Even if I could definitely embrace the title of “scary witch”, now.»  
An unexpected and melodious sound naturally drew your eyes back to his face, making you almost drop your spoon. **Chris** was chuckling, his eyes closed in two crescent moons and his mouth tightly closed as he kept chewing his food, but yet his smile was incredibly cute and the dimples that framed it contributed to make him even more handsome.  
«How did you manage to end up like that?» you asked, clearing your voice, secretly hoping that by changing the topic the blush covering your cheeks would have faded, and your quickened heartbeat would have slowed down.  
 **Chris** sighed, heavily, «Me and my pack were on a hunt, we stumbled upon some hunters which had… Enchanted weapons.»  
«And they just left you… Alone?» You asked, incredulous.  
«Alpha’s orders are pretty absolute, you know.» he explained, politely smiling as you got up from your chair, collecting both your plates and spoons and casting a quick spell so that they’d wash, clean and set back into their place by themselves. You noticed **Chris** watching in awe your eyes flash golden once again, and questionably raised an eyebrow at him.  
«It’s cool,» he immediately explained, «Your magic, I mean, it’s pretty cool.»  
You smiled at him, before shaking your head. «You can shift into a wolf, I believe you’re the cool one.»  
Butterflies erupted into your stomach as **Chris** ’ dimples showed up again, beautifully framing his wide smile.

-

Even if **Chris** ’ wound was healing, you still did not move back to your bed upstairs. Instead, you would rather spend your days talking to him, both of you occasionally sitting on your sofa facing each other.  
You tried to confront **Chris** about _why_ even if you were supposed to dislike each other due to centuries of mutual hatred, you got along pretty well and anytime, **Chris** would brush it off, adverting his gaze with a nervous laugh and saying that he really had no idea.  
He did not convince you at all, but you let it go.

«Do you think they’ll come looking for you?» your hands brushed against **Chris** ’ ribs, as you changed cleaned and disinfected the wound once again. You were both sitting on his makeshift bed, a blanket covering his crossed legs as he obediently kept his arm in the air, so that you could easily finish.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him nod. «They most definitely will. We recently started living nearby, so it won’t be too hard for them.» the goosebumps on **Chris** ’ skin anytime your hands brushed against his skin definitely didn’t go unnoticed. «I could still come visit you, sometimes.» he added, tentatively.  
Hearing his words, you felt once again that familiar sensation of unexplainable _warmth_ , wondering why in the world could seven words even made you happy, your heartbeat soaring because “ _Yes, I’d love to see you again_ ”.  
«The feeling of falling in love is very like the feeling of fear. Your heart beats fast. Your senses are heightened. You grow light-headed, maybe even dizzy. Be wary of it, young witch. It might make you immensely powerful, it’s true. But, it might also mark your downfall.» you briefly lost yourself in thought, as you recalled what your Mentor had once told you. You did not notice how the arm that **Chris** was obediently keeping in the air eventually lowered, until he took your hand in his.  
With hesitant, gentle movements, he silently kept his hand on top of yours, guiding it above his heart, your wide eyes meeting his soft gaze.  
His heartbeat was matching yours: rapid, wild, fearless.  
 **Chris** ’ soft gaze was locked with yours, his gentle and warm eyes giving you the confirmation that he _knew_ you were falling for him, and he was falling for you, too.  
You breathed out a sigh, your eyes glued together and shy smiles plastered on your faces. As if you were magnets, your lips eventually met, slowly, tentatively. **Chris** firmly kept your hand above his heart as he other snaked around your neck, weakly gripping your nape.  
You and **Chris** kissed like two distant lovers meeting after painful lives spent looking for each other.  
You could feel his soft breath against your cheek, helping you realize that it was real, and you balanced yourself, placing your hand on **Chris** ’ naked shoulder as if it was your only anchor to reality. The kiss was soft, almost shy. **Chris** would giggle against your lips anytime your noses brushed together a bit too roughly, and you would giggle along with him, before kissing each other again, feeling already intoxicated and addicted to his soft lips and warm skin.  
 **Chris** pecked your lips once, twice, before placing your foreheads together, your fingers now interlocked above his heart.  
«I don’t want to sound cheesy or anything, but,» **Chris** unexpectedly raspy whisper broke the silence. «I knew you were the one as soon as you found me in the woods.» he smiled, rubbing your foreheads together as he was met with your confused expression «Wolves just _know_ who they are supposed to spend their life with.» he mumbled.  
You lips met, parted, and met again for countless times that night.

-

Sunny spring days were your favourite. The weather was not too hot, the wind would gently blow and most importantly: laundry would dry quickly.  
The amount of covers and blanket you have been using to create **Chris** bed was insane – you did not even know why you owned so many blankets in the first place.  
Lost in thoughts – wondering if using your magic to collect the blankets instead of doing it manually, you definitely did not realize that a pack of wolves made their way towards your house, not until, as you collected one of the blankets from the clotheshorse in your garden; you suddenly faced a large, black and threatening wolf.  
You instinctively shrieked, the wolf’s deep red eyes staring into your soul. It was like a deja-vu, but now the wolf had a black fur and by his side appeared another black wolf out of nowhere, but its eyes were mismatched: one was deep blue, and one was yellow.  
The more you walked backwards, the more they followed you as if they were on a hunt and you were their prey. With the corner of your eyes, you saw more of them, and as you were about to cast a spell to stop them, you heard **Chris** ’ authoritative voice.  
«Oi! Why don’t you stop scaring my _mate_?» **Chris** was leaning on the doorway, a blanket hanging loose around his hip and white bandages hugging his stomach. «Changbin, Hyunjin, back off. Now.»  
You were still hugging the blanket close to your chest, as you saw them obey immediately, lowering their heads and putting a reasonable distance between you and them.  
 **Chris** ’ arm draped around your shoulders. «I hope you have seven spare blankets.» he told you, an amused giggle on his lips.  
«Why wo-» the question died in your mouth, as they began shifting in front of you. Seven naked boys took place of the seven threatening wolves, and your gaze immediately shifted to **Chris** ’, as your eyes flashed yellow and immediately made blankets fall over their heads.  
 **Chris** laughed loudly, kissing your forehead. «Do you want to meet them?» as you answered with a shy nod, he raised his voice, «Come on, boys, let’s go inside. Family meeting.»  
“ _I’m gonna have to do the laundry again_.” You sighed, and let **Chris** walk you back inside.  
As your eyes met, you both erupted into shy giggles, and **Chris** pressed your body closer to his, affectionately kissing your temple.


	2. [3.21]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since other witches had joined the pack, you and Chris haven't had muchtime to be alone; thankfully, the pack sends you on a vacation.

The full moon shone bright in the starry sky, meaning that the wolves were on a hunt and the witches meditated together, strengthening their bonds. It was a pleasant casualty how eight witches managed to go from absolute strangers to not only sisters, but also the protectors of the forest and the nearby village.  
As the night breeze softly dishevelled your hair, you sat next to your sisters under the moon, your eyes closed and your soul – strangely enough, incredibility uneasy. Although you were physically distant, mates could feel each other’s emotions and so, you knew that **Chris** could easily figure out if anything was wrong and vice versa.   
Even thought you spent the day constantly feeling worried, you didn’t want to alert anyone else about it; when **Chris** asked you why you were so troubled, you shook it off saying it was probably the full moon’s effect, and he believed you. Even thought the moon’s energy was flowing in your soul, you couldn’t help but feel _distressed_.   
In the silence of the night, Felix’s mate suddenly called your attention with a gentle tap on your shoulder, and you immediately turned your head to make contact with her worried gaze; to interrupt a meditation, something must have happened.  
«The Black Spirit saw some trespassers,» she whispered, tilting her head to the right and mumbling something to the spirit who always watched over her, «He says they’re wolves, and they’re wanderers.»  
With a sigh, you furrowed your brows, silently biting your tongue while lost in thoughts; now that the pack wasn’t around, you were in charge. **Chris** was the Alpha, and not only you were his mate, you were also the first witch to join their pack, thing which immediately gave you a position of power. Luckily, you all got along among each other and so no one of the witches ever tried to challenge your authority, especially because both you and **Chris** accordingly acted as leaders only in case of important matters.  
With a quick nod, you asked Changbin’s and Felix’s mate to come along with you. Changbin’s mate came from a small village of fighters, so she was not only a powerful witch but also a strong warrior; Felix’s mate, well, she was powerful and also had the extra help of the Black Spirit, which could definitely come in hand. Asking the other witches to keep their meditation and to watch over you, the three of you quickly walked to the edge of the woods; you felt **Chris** ’ emotions change into sudden worry, meaning that he already understood that something was wrong, and you knew it was just a matter of time for him and the others to come back.  
Essentially, you had to buy him time, a thing which you definitely could have done.

-

«Walk past that birch, and we’ll be considered at war.» you said with a stern voice to the six boys about to walk in your territories. They were young, tall and the scowl on their faces was threatening, as they kept looking at you as if you were nothing.  
«If I’m not mistaken, your _mates_ are not around,» one of them scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest with an amused grin, «I don’t see the problem.» as he was about to step past the birch, you let out a short unamused chuckle, lifting your left hand in mid-air: immediately, the boy stopped in his tracks as your eyes flashed golden. **Chris** has marked you a couple of weeks since you’ve met each other, and therefore, you were aware that the wolf already _knew_ you were the Alpha’s mate, and the fact that he deliberately choose to ignore it, both worried you and irritated you at the same time.  
«Is my authority not enough?» you challenged, raising an eyebrow; as the boy’s friends were about to pounce, your sisters mimicked your spell, and in an instant, the wanderers were totally unable to move.  
«What can a witch do to a wolf?» he spat and you chuckled, instinctively tightening your hand in a silent spell just to make them feel a little more pain.  
«I don’t know, you don’t seem to have the upper hand right now.» you shrugged quietly, and the ruffling of leaves on your left signalled you that your mates came to your rescue.  
 **Chris** ’ bright red eyes were fixed on the wanderers as he was slowly making his way towards them while emitting a low and menacing growl; three black wolves quickly emerged from the bushes, and you immediately recognized them as Changbin, Minho and Hyunjin, the strongest among the pack and slowly, the others gradually emerged from the woods as well in their majestic wolf forms, confronting – and outnumbering, the immobile trespassers.  
«You can solve your matters with my _mate_ , if you prefer.» you added, nodding towards **Chris** ’, which was now protectively in front of you and more than ready to jump at the boy’s throat if he ever tried anything which he didn’t like.  
Feeling safer, you and your sisters released your spell at the same time, your eyes turning in their natural colours; the wanderers could move again, but they wisely settled for walking away without any other word.  
“ _That was_ _surprisingly_ _quick,_ ” you thought, secretly glad that the matter had been solved without anyone getting hurt; you were all under the influence of the full moon, meaning that the witches were stronger but the wolves could easily lose control, thing which was definitely too dangerous. No one would have wanted to risk hurting their mate.  
Before you could look back to the witches and tell them they did well, **Chris** ’ head nudged your arm, and you immediately scratched his grey fur with a soft smile; you knew what he wanted to say, and you lowered yourself just enough to place a kiss next to his ear. «Thank you for coming to our rescue,» you gently told him, «You can go back.» **Chris** ’ wolf form was both intimidating and majestic; even if you already saw it a countless times, you always found his soft grey fur and high red eyes mesmerising.

Eventually, the wolves went back on their hunt, and the witches kept meditating activities.

-

« **Chris** , wake up,» you sighed, squirming under the boy sprawled almost completely over you, «I bet breakfast is ready.»  
 **Chris** groaned unintelligible sentences which sounded like «Five more minutes.» before eventually lifting his head enough to quickly kiss your cheek in a good morning kiss and rolling on the other side of the bed with a movement way too slow and uncoordinated for him to be already awake; you chuckled to yourself at his cuteness, rubbing your eyes in the attempt to get rid of the desire of wanting to sleep a little more as well.  
«You might want to hurry up, unless you want Seungmin and Hyunjin to eat your share of food as well.» you reached out to kiss his shoulder, and got up; you quickly washed up and headed towards Felix’s house.  
A pack living in terraced cottages inevitably meant that the living room in each house was big enough to host everyone; Felix and his mate were surprisingly good at cooking and so, it had become a habit – more like a tradition, to cook and eat together at their house.

«I can’t believe it!» Jeongin’s mate shouted in disbelief, and you looked at her curiously as you joined the others for breakfast, taking a sit next to Changbin’s mate.  
«You had to see her! “ _Is my authority not enough?”_ » Hyunjin said, trying to impersonate you as best as he could, «We could hear her all the way through the woods and I was like, “Yeah, go big sis, fuck them up!”» he said over excitedly before loosely wrap his arm around his mate’s shoulders, and you blushed in reflex, hiding your face into your hands in embarrassment.  
«You did more than great.» **Chris** ’ voice came in an unexpected whisper, right after a soft kiss has been placed on the top of your head. He sat next to you and yawned briefly while rubbing his eyes, before staring into an indefinite spot on the wooden table; you chuckled, waving a hand in front of his face, wondering how did he managed to be so cute even when he had barely woken up.  
«-cottage on the river.» you heard Seungmin say, and you realized that you forgot to pay attention to him because you were completely engrossed by your mate’s beauty.  
«Come again?» you innocently raised your eyebrows in confusion, ignoring the fact that Jisung and Changbin were laughing at you because they _knew_ how smitten you and **Chris** were for each other. Actually, truth was that your days were a constant teasing each other because mates shared a really deep and emotional bond, therefore it wasn’t rare for a couple to be completely engrossed by each other’s presence; let’s just say that you and **Chris** were the ones which gave it away the most.  
« _I said_ , you both look tired, you could go on a mini-vacation and stay at our cottage on the river.» Seungmin gently repeated himself, and you quickly shook your head.  
«And leave you without supervision?» **Chris** joked, «Thanks, but someone has to watch over a group of hyperactive _toddlers_.»  
«Some of us are older than you!» Minho’s mate immediately joked along, and **Chris** winked at her before mouthing “ _small babies_ ”.  
«At least, you don’t think the same, right?» Jeongin questioned you, and you took a sharp intake of breath before searching for **Chris** ’ gaze, which was already looking at you with a smug and amused expression, quietly munching on his breakfast.  
«Well…» you hesitated, silently confirming **Chris** ’ words. The thing was, you occasionally talked about it; **Chris** was the Alpha and you were his mate, therefore, even if the both of you loved them all to the moon and back and considered them as your equals, you couldn’t help to feel somehow _responsible_ for them and their safety.  
«Well, _mom and dad_ , pack your things, you have the weekend off.» Felix said, pointing the butter knife to you in a useless attempt to look threatening, making you erupt in quiet laughters instead.

-

The first time you’ve been to said cottage was when you first moved in with the pack, two years ago; that day will probably be engraved in your memory forever, since you and **Chris** made love for the first time and he officially marked you at his mate.  
Since then, the other witches started to join the pack, and you were both too happy and too occupied with making them feel welcome that nor you nor **Chris** ever thought about going back.  
The cottage was almost identical to your houses; a simple, cosy wooden house stood next to the river, far enough from the woods, signalling the end of the pack’s territories.

Relaxing under the sun, you sat with your eyes closed and your head tilted back, balancing your weight on your hands, when a sudden sound of quick steps on the grass made you turn around; before you managed to, however, **Chris** was already sitting behind you, effortlessly pulling you between his legs and hugging your waist, so that you were pressed flush against his chest.  
«I must admit, this was surprisingly a good idea.» you admitted, relaxing against his chest; could feel the smile in **Chris** ’ lips as he brushed your hair over your shoulder, baring the side of your neck so that he could leave a trail of soft and gentle kisses as you were talking.  
«I can’t wait to have you all for myself, then.» now as then, **Chris** ’ voice was more than enough to send shivers down your spine, making it look as if you just recently got together, instead of being one of the most consolidated couples among the pack.  
«It’s not like the walls at home aren’t soundproof.» you joked, but before you could actually finish the sentence, **Chris** had already turned your head with a gentle movement, capturing your lips with his.  
The kiss was slow and sensual, full of unspoken promises about what would have happened later, **Chris** ’ hold tightened around your waist anytime you tried to turn around, and you eventually resigned yourself to snake your hand in his soft brown hair.  
However, much to your dismay, the kiss didn’t last long enough; **Chris** parted from you with a soft sigh, smiling at your attempt to chase his lips in order to deepen the kiss once again.  
«Patience, _love_.» he chanted, resting his chin on your shoulder before gently rocking your body sideways together; both of you sat there in silence, occasionally sharing kisses before eventually, **Chris** got up and took off his shirt.  
«W-what?» you questioned, dumbfounded, as your eyes travelled on his pale and toned chest, the scar on his stomach was a constant reminder about the day you found him.  
«I’m going to hunt,» he chuckled, «Unless you want me to eat _you_ for dinner.» with a wink, he finished undressing, before turning into a wolf in front of your eyes; you briefly covered your ears, the loud noise of bone cracking while he changed still sounded way too painful to you, even if him and the others had told you more than once that they felt nothing.  
 **Chris** licked your chin in a silent way to say “ _see you later_ ”, before disappearing into the woods. 

-

«Shouldn’t we clean up?» you somehow managed to mumble, clearly not believing in your own words, as **Chris** backed you against the wooden door of the bedroom, his thigh pressed between yours and your lips roughly moving together; your hands quickly slid from his hips to under his shirt in order to wander on his chest.  
«I’m sure it can wait.» **Chris** simply mumbled back, not bothering to detach from your lips as his hands quickly loosened the front leather laces of your corset, easily getting rid of it; he pressed his thigh flush against your core and you whimpered against his lips, quickly unfastening his trousers.  
It was a blur, honestly, how you went from hopelessly tug at each other’s clothes in order to get rid of them while being both driven by lust, to **Chris** guiding the pace of your hips against his left thigh.  
Something you had figured out, was that anytime he made you ride him or his thigh, **Chris** enjoyed keeping your movement slow, occasionally letting you in control, because he loved too see you slowly coming undone; if you were to ask him, it was a sight he’ll never get used to.  
 **Chris** ’ lips were on your neck, on your collarbones, anywhere they could reach without moving too much; your head was thrown back in bliss, symphonies of needy cries escaping your lips while you occasionally arched your back from the cold wooden door. It didn’t help that you could feel his hard length constantly brushing against your thigh, teasing you ever so slightly; the fact that he kept tensing up his muscle every now and then didn’t help you at all, on the contrary, such small and unexpected actions against your core were making you reach your orgasm quicker than you were willing to admit.  
Carefully keeping eye contact with you through hooded eyes – which were now completely red, **Chris** lowered just enough to capture your right nipple between his teeth, slightly nibbling around it; immediately, you roughly tug at his hair, making him moan in surprise.  
«Touch me, **Chris** ,» you whined, «… I’m so close.» you added as if he didn’t know already; **Chris** could feel your motions growing weak, so he lifted his leg up to meet your core.  
«What if I won’t?» he teased you, his lips back against yours and both his hands blocking your own against the wall, in case you felt brave enough to reach out and try to touch yourself. Judging by your whines and pleads, **Chris** ****could tell you just needed a little more and you’d be _there;_ you managed to intertwine your fingers with his his as you sighed heavily, hiding your face in the crook of his neck.  
Encouraged by the feeling of your orgasm deliciously burning into your abdomen and ready to spread into your body, your hips rocked back and forth on his thigh faster as you reached your peak, closing your thighs impossibly tight around his as you reached your orgasm with a broken moan.  
«Fuck me,» you pleaded with your breath still uneven, ignoring the fact that you were still repeatedly clenching around nothing and coming down from your orgasm; **Chris** ’ body was pressed flush against you, and you were about to go insane with the need of feeling him inside you.  
«Shouldn’t we clean up?» **Chris** mumbled with a smug smile, quoting your own words in order to tease you, as he effortlessly picked you up and pressed you against the stone wall next to the door.  
«You’ll clean me up later.» you mumbled, too far gone to understand that he was provoking you, before connecting your lips together. **Chris** aligned his length at your entrance, tip rubbing up and down your slit, wetting it with your juices before eventually bottoming out inside you with a slow and constant movement. **Chris** ****closed his eyes, enjoying the small whimpers that left your lips while you tugged at his hair, making his hips instinctively push a little harsher against yours. The feeling of being stretched and at the same time filled up was everything you needed, making your eyes roll up while your mouth slightly opened in a silent moan.  
Despite **Chris** was strong enough to effortlessly keep you up without getting tired, gravity was inevitably giving you the sensation of falling, and therefore, not only you could feel him even deeper, but you could feel him twitch inside you in a total different way than when you were having sex on your bed.  
With your hands anchored one on his shoulder and one in his hair and **Chris** ’s hands being under your thighs, he started to move in a slow and teasing pace, his only goal to drive you insane with the luscious strokes of his length; he peppered your neck with soft bites and lingering kisses, _knowing_ that you were about to give up.  
«Faster, **Chris** , please.» you pleaded against his lips with a weak and broken whine; **Chris** hummed with a smug smile, his bright red eyes burning into yours as he pressed you flush between the wall and his body as he pressed one elbow against the wall, supporting your thigh with his left hand.  
 **Chris** happily complied to your request since, to be honest, he was anticipating for this moment since he had backed you up against the bedroom door earlier, and therefore he picked up the pace, _drastically_ ; his length was going deeper and deeper, tip deliciously hitting your sweet spot until you were a whimpering and trembling mess, begging for release.  
«Touch yourself, _love_.» was **Chris** ’ only answer to your pleads, slowing down his pace and detaching his chest from yours just enough for your trembling hand to reach down and press against your clit, before he resumed his previous actions, your hand trapped between your bodies and occasionally brushing against his soaked hard length as you were quickly rubbing circles on your clit.  
«Come with me.» **Chris** ’ raspy moans gradually increased as you started clenching around him more frequently, his teeth nibbling at the mating bite mark that he had left on your neck long ago.  
Needless to say, **Chris** ’ voice was more than enough for you to reach your climax, and your orgasm suddenly washed over you, making you clench around his throbbing length and triggering his orgasm as well; **Chris** came exhaling something in between a husky groan and a shaky breath, his eyes gradually turning back from bright red to dark brown.  
 **Chris** gently slid out of you before placing your back on the ground, his hands gently brushing your hair from your face as you leaned into his touch; with a tired smile you reached out to rub your noses together, before mumbling a quiet «I love you,» which he immediately returned with a content smile framed by his adorable dimples.

Eventually, after you managed to clean up both yourselves and the dishes, you settled for cuddling on the bed, playing with each other fingertips before eventually, **Chris** decided to smoothly intertwine them together with a simple movement.  
«I was thinking,» you mumbled, encouraged to go on by **Chris** ’ soft yet sleepy hum, «As much as I miss the others, I wouldn’t mind stay here another day.»  
«Well, _love_ ,» **Chris** mumbled, running his fingers through your hair as he briefly played with your fingertips before finishing his sentence, «I’d say that we can stay here until we realize that the _kids_ managed to burn down half of the woods.» he joked, making you giggle; you nodded against his chest, and the two of you gradually fell asleep with content smiles, cuddling in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this series also on AO3, therefore, I hope you liked it! ❤ Find me on tumblr: lettersfromaphrodite ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
